Human to Witch, Light to Dark
by CrystalHauntress
Summary: Icy's life from an abandoned child, to a care kid, and finally to a witch. One-shot


**A/N: This is my first ever crossover! I hope you enjoy it as much as a regular story.**

I go to bed without a care in the world. But that doesn't stay for long. I am awoken at midnight by the church bells.

"God! Shut the hell up!" I yell. I twist and turn but no matter how hard I try, I can't get back to sleep. There is a knock on the door. "Come in!" I yell irritably. The door opens but all I can see is pitch-black. It is frightening me so much, my hairs stand on end. "Wh-who's there?" I ask in a whisper.

"It's me, Harry." The little blond kid whispers.

"What do you need, Harry?" I ask softly. No matter how hard I try to deny it, I just have to make myself believe that I am fond of him.

"It's too dark. Mike won't open the door. Can I sleep in here with you?" He asks, his little giraffe clutched to his chest.

"Come on, then." I find myself smiling and sitting up. I extend my arm and he climbs into my bed. "There now. You're safe here with me." I stroke his hair, humming gently. In a matter of minutes, he is fast asleep.

As I lay down next to him, I am sure I can hear a voice. "Icy! Icy, come and join me." I hear a whisper. A male whisper. I lay still, trying not to make a sound. I try to convince myself it is my early morning conscience. "Come, join the forces of the darkness."

"Who's there?" I ask in a whisper to no-one specifically. Or so I thought.

"Join us and create havoc." The voice says.

"Wh-who are you?" I whisper again.

"Wait by the big bush."

"Why? What do you ask of me?" But the voice is gone.

I groan and sit up. I look to Harry, who is sleeping peacefully. I feel terrible, like I am performing an act of betrayal. I promised him he would be safe. I scribble down a note, in case he wakes up and I'm not back, and leave it on my nightstand.

I reach for my slippers and night gown. I open my bedroom door to blackness. I can see nothing. Nothing at all. My heart-beat gets faster and I have goose bumps now. I feel myself down the stairs, tip-toeing and pad along the second-storey landing. I slowly open the back door and slip outside, closing it softly behind me. I make my way to the big bush right at the back and wait.

I sneak a peek at my watch and press the luminous button. The face glows a bright green and I see that it is quarter to one. I have been out here for at least half an hour, if not more. I look around, trying to catch a glimpse of anything unusual. I look up at the sky, and see there is no moon but just stars. Suddenly, I hear a voice again. "Join the forces of darkness, Icy. We need you." It is a different voice from the one before. A female.

"Who _are_ you?" I whisper again. But the voice doesn't reply.

"Join the forces of darkness." The first voice again. "Follow us…" The voice quietens and I decide to show them my stubborn side.

"Until you tell me who you guys are, I'm staying right here." I say and cross my arms to make a point.

"We don't have time for introductions. Come along." A second female voice. It fades as it reaches the end of its sentence. I feel like I am losing track of all these different voices. I suddenly long to be in my bed, calmly sleeping.

"No." I state simply.

"If you don't follow us, I'm going to have to make you. And that, I can assure you, won't be very nice." _Another_ female voice. What on Earth is going on?

I start to reluctantly follow them but I don't stop myself from muttering and protesting along the way.

"Hush, girl." The male voice scolds. I walk on but my wrist is pulled and I am made to stop. We have arrived in a forest. Through the gaps in the leaves I see the stars start to disappear.

"Please, just tell me what is going on. _Please_?" I plead, almost on my knees. Then, the most terrifying thing happens before my eyes.

The trees shake to and fro. Two branches on one of them start to resemble human arms. The roots form human legs. The leaves transform into strawberry blond locks. The holes in the bark turn into piercing golden eyes and a petrifying smirk. The man is in a violet vest over a white ruffled shirt, violet dress pants, and grey boots. He wears a long maroon jacket over this formal suit. Then, three other trees do the same, only turning into ghost like creatures in total black: black dresses, black capes but grey hair.

"Who are you all?" I ask, nearly in tears. This is very unusual, at least for a person like me, who rarely ever cries or shows fear. I guess this is one of those rare times then. The three ghost-like creatures move (float?) forward.

"We are the ancestral witches." The first 'witch' says. "I am Belladona," She points to herself, "this is Lysslis and this is Tharma." They float backwards but the man stays where he is.

"That explains them but what about _you_?" I ask, pointing my finger at him.

"Very well, I suppose my time has come." With that, he steps forward, just like the three witches. "I am Baltor, Wizard or the Dragon Fire." I am even more confused. First witches, now a wizard. And what in the heavens was _the Dragon Fire_?

"OK." I say slowly. I take a step back. "What do you want of me?" I ask. The wizard steps forward.

"We want to turn you to the darkness. To help you find your purpose." He tells me. He is inching closer to me and I lean back so much it hurts my back.

"No. My purpose is here." I step back again. "To help the young ones and some of the older ones in this children's home to pursue their dreams and become stronger in their difficult lives." I hold my head in the air, being cheekily defiant.

"Ah, but what of your own dreams? Have you ever thought about them?" He asks. "We can make _you_ stronger, give you powers like you've never imagined." He makes me think then and I catch him give a triumphant smirk. I _had_ wanted to be stronger than the residents at the Dumping Ground. I _had_ wanted powers of some sort. I find myself performing the biggest act of betrayal a girl could ever perform.

"Fine. I will join you. Bring on the strength and the power." I say, determined to fulfil these new goals.

"Excellent. Mothers, may I do the honours?" I am taken aback by this new information but I don't let it show.

"Go ahead, son." The third, Tharma, approves.

"Very well." He starts chanting a spell in another language, which I find myself unable to understand. Finally, he says, "By the power of the Dragon Fire, I present to you, Icy, Witch of Ice!" He shoots a red beam at me and when the heats reaches me, I realize it is fire. It circles me and when it leaves me, I am no longer a normal girl stuck in care.

I have nearly-white hair, replacing my usual brown locks, a navy blue one-piece suit and a royal blue cape, with boots a darker shade of blue. Down the front of the suit is a white stripe that forms a thin belt with the letter "I" over the stomach. With this, I wear fingerless gloves and dark blue eye shadow. I feel the power surging through me and I smirk.

"I will show no mercy to those who have downgraded me! I will get revenge against those who rendered me helpless!"

"Well done, Icy. Come along." I fly off with them into the darkness, forgetting all that I previously had: family, a great life and _peace_.


End file.
